Rest In Peace, Charles Xavier
by jasonx
Summary: How will the X-Men carry on after the death of Charles Xavier? Find out.
1. Rest In Peace, Charles Xavier

X-MEN #1  
  
"Rest In Peace, Charles Xavier"  
  
Author's note: This takes place after the events of Uncanny X-Men #280 where Charles Xavier was again paralyzed by the Shadow King. The key difference is that instead of being paralyzed Xavier dies. In general this will stay true to pre-established continuity until I decide to change it for the purpose of the story.  
  
Salem Center, New York:  
  
It is 5:00pm on a typical day in North America. Like many people Fredrick Clark, a highly acclaimed inheritance claim investigator, relaxes watching the evening news. A basso voice that sounds eerily like Darth Vader announces, "This is CMN."  
  
On the screen a beautiful young reporter stands in front of a serene looking gate with a "Xavier's Academy For Gifted Youngsters" plaque hanging on a brick wall.  
  
"This is Trish Tilby reporting live for CMN at the estate of Charles Xavier. Charles Xavier died accidentally while visiting friends off of the coast of Scotland. Charles Xavier was the world's leading expert on genetics, as well as, being an open advocate of mutant rights. Several members of the superhero community had words of praise for Charles Xavier." Camera cuts away to Captain America.  
  
"Charles Xavier was a person who in my mind embodied the American dream. He believed that through unity we could achieve something greater for this world and this country. He believed that all people could work together to achieve great things. Isn't this what the idea of the 'melting pot' is all about?" The camera then cuts to Reed Richards.  
  
"Charles Xavier was many things. He was a brilliant scientist. He also was an advocate for the idea that beings that are gifted with super powers are as human as anyone else. He also was a friend. He will be missed."  
  
Sitting alone in his room in an eerily quiet X-mansion Scott Summers looks out of his window brooding. I can't believe he's gone. How can the X-Men carry on without Charles Xavier? Even with all my power I was helpless. Scott looks over at a clock sitting on his dresser. It's time.  
  
Scott stands up and walks out of the room and into the yard in front of the mansion. There are nearly a hundred men and mutants in attendance. All of them are friends whose lives have been touched by Charles Xavier. Scott walks up to a podium erected on a small stage and turns to face the crowd. Scott can't help but clear his throat.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to honor a great humanitarian. We are here to say farewell to Professor Charles Francis Xavier. Professor X had a dream. A dream that in many ways was incredibly simple. He dreamt of a world where people would treat each other with respect and understanding. Where mutants and humans could live together in harmony. To achieve this goal he was willing to sacrifice everything, including his life. To me Professor X was more than just a teacher. He was a father and a friend. He rescued me from the orphanage I was in. He taught me that my power was a thing that could be used to do good, instead of being a curse. He gave me the support I needed to find my place in this world. And for that I will be forever grateful to him. Goodbye Professor X." In a rare loss of composure Scott begins to cry. Scott steps down and a beautiful redheaded woman takes his place.  
  
"Charles Xavier, as all of you know, was one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. Charles knew that with great powers comes great responsibility. Charles took it upon himself use his abilities to break down barriers between man and mutant. Unfortunately, another powerful telepath did not share his benevolent view. A powerful psionic entity called the Shadow King decided to use his ability to control minds to cause pain and destruction. Most of the super hero community, whether or not they were aware of it, became involved with this attack. The violence that the Shadow King induced with his powers effected people throughout the world. The Shadow King fed off of this violence even as he was creating it. The Shadow King's power was growing exponentially. If not for the valiant sacrifice of Charles Xavier, the Shadow King would have become too powerful for anyone to stop." The red headed woman steps down and is replaced a speaker whose gruff manner cannot be polished, even by an Armani suit.  
  
"Thanks Jeanie," he grunts, "I'm not very good at saying how I feel. When I first met Chuck I thought he was an idealist and more than a little naïve. I thought there was too much hate in the world for peace. I thought he was weak. But over the years I've learned something. It takes a stronger man to dream of peace than it does to fight. Ya see it turns out I was wrong. Chuck was the brave one because he was willing to take a chance. Heck he was even willing to take a chance on a half wild canucklehead like me. And that takes guts! (A minor chuckle from the crowd.) And now I'll turn it back over to Scott."  
  
"Thank you, Logan," Scott comments. "This concludes our service. I'm sure if Charles is watching us to day he would be thrilled to see you all here to pay your respects. Feel free to join us in the main house for some refreshments." Scott steps down from the podium and walks into the house. Well that's done, Scott thinks. The hard part will be later.  
  
New York City:  
  
The reclusive millionaire Sebastian Shaw relaxes in his office. "Pierce, I want a report on the content of Xavier's will." Pierce quickly reads through the entire content of the will. So Pierce's cybernetic enhancements include the ability to process information quickly. I will have to remember that, thinks Shaw.  
  
"It turns out Xavier has left all of his properties to his adopted son. A fellow named Scott Summers. Why are you so interested in Xavier's will?" asks Pierce.  
  
"Let's say I have always wondered why a non-mutant would fight so hard for mutants rights," comments Shaw. "Can you find any information on Scott Summers?"  
  
For several moments Pierce digs through various computer files. "Listen to this Shaw. Scott was sent away from an orphanage. For an incident where, he supposedly shot red beams of energy out of his eyes."  
  
"Yes, I see now," comments Shaw. "That does sound quite a bit like someone we know only too well."  
  
"It sounds like Cyclops," says Pierce. "Xavier always was a strong advocate for the X-Men. Also Xavier ran a school for "gifted" youngsters. You don't suppose…."  
  
"Well the X-Men had to come from somewhere," Shaw grins, "X-Men, Xavier. A little egotistical don't you think?"  
  
"It sounds like we may finally have something we can use against them."  
  
"Yes Pierce, we may."  
  
Salem Center, New York:  
  
Scott Summers once again addresses the group, "I have just learned that I have inherited the Xavier estate. And it is my goal to continue the X-Men. However, I will understand if any of you feel it is time to leave the team. I am not Charles Xavier. And I will not try to be. But I would like to have all of you as part of the team."  
  
"I'm with ya Cyke," growls Wolverine.  
  
"I also will stay with you Scott," responds Storm "I'm sorry bro," comments Alex Summers aka Havok, "but after all that Lorna and I have been through recently we need some time away. Besides I would really like to finish the construction project I was working on in Genosha with Rhane."  
  
It's ok Alex. I understand, thinks Scott. Not everyone can survive being kidnapped by the Shadow King like Lorna was. Or being brainwashed by the Genoshans like you were.  
  
"I understand," Cyclops says with a forced grin.  
  
"I'm also afraid I must deny ye offer Cyclops," says Banshee. "I'm going back to Muir Island with Moira. We are going to try training young mutants there. You still coming with us Jubilee?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Jubilee sighs, "I still need to use my powers better. And you don't need a kid in your way."  
  
"You both will be missed," comments Cyclops.  
  
"Yeah Lila's already contacted me," comments Guido. "Me and Jamie over here are gonna provide security for her next intragalactic tour."  
  
"I also will choose this as my moment for departure," comments Beast. "The death of Xavier will leave a tremendous void in genetic research. I have been offered a chair as head research geneticist at Empire State University and now will accept that position."  
  
"Hank, you have always been a good friend," Cyclops says with a grin.  
  
"For me, I have a business to run. Worthington Enterprises is going to need a major shake down after the whole X-Factor fiasco," Archangel mutters.  
  
"Can you use a good accountant?" asks Iceman, "After all I didn't get the degree just to never use it."  
  
"Welcome aboard," Warren laughs, "I need a number cruncher I can trust."  
  
"I'm going back to England," Psylocke speaks. "My brother Brian is trying to reform Excalibur. Now that Kurt and Kitty are leaving."  
  
Cyclops looks at Nightcrawler and Shadowcat, "So you are coming back to the X-Men then."  
  
"We never really left mein freund," jokes Nightcrawler. "You were the ones that left us. Faking your own deaths. Becoming mutant hunters. What were we supposed to do?"  
  
"Great," Cyclops smiles. "I would just like to say that all of you are welcome to join us at anytime. I would trust any of you with my life."  
  
"What about Jeanie?" asks Wolverine.  
  
"Oh I'm definitely staying with Scott," Jean laughs and then a sends a thought to Scott. Till death do us part, right Scott.  
  
We will, Cyclops thinks back, talk about that later.  
  
Next Issue: What do you do with ten X-Men? Find out next issue. 


	2. A Team Divided

X-MEN #2  
  
"A Team Divided"  
  
Salem Center, New York:  
  
On the grounds of the Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters has long stood a beautiful stretch of old woods. Usually the trees are home to several small animals. Today however, the woods have a set of new visitors.  
  
It is strange how things change. I was once a goddess for several primitive tribes bringing them desperately needed rain. How innocent I was. How lonely I was. But my life changed when I met him. He told me that my powers were not given to me by the Gods but by birth. I will always remember you Charles. I know well that you would not want us to grieve overmuch. Life is for living. It is a lesson you have taught me well. Storm turns to address her team.  
  
"This is our first exercise as team. I would very much like for us to win."  
  
"What are we doing Ororo?" asks Shadowcat.  
  
"We are playing a very old game," Storm says, "capture the flag. Our goal is to capture the flag from Cyclops and his group while protecting our own."  
  
"Storm," replies Forge, "I've whipped up a device which should scramble up our pheromones so that Wolverine will have a hard time sniffing us out."  
  
"Excellent," Storm smiles, "Forge, Nightcrawler and I will pursue the flag while Peter and Kitty will stay behind and guard our own flag. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah," laughs Shadowcat, "why wouldn't you want to send out a 6 foot 6 steel Ukrainian on a covert operation?"  
  
"You wound me Katya," Colossus says while performing a mock wince. "By the way, what is your excuse for being left behind?"  
  
"Well, someone has to protect your shiny metal butt."  
  
Storm shakes her head and thinks. I hope those two don't carry on like this all the time. "Nightcrawler and Forge let's go."  
  
After creeping stealthily through the woods for several minutes, Storm turns to Nightcrawler. "Kurt, you teleport on ahead." With a flash Nightcrawler disappears.  
  
"By the way," Forge whispers, "I also have a tracking device which will allow us to know if anyone is in the immediate area." Forge pauses to turn the device on. "That's funny. It says there is someone right on top of us."  
  
Dropping out of tree from just above them, Wolverine falls and knocks Forge aside. "I'm not sure what you did to your scents, but I could sure hear you easily enough." Forge quickly leaps up out of the dirt and moves into a combat stance.  
  
"It's ok, Forge," says Storm icily, "I will keep Wolverine occupied. You move on ahead."  
  
Wolverine grins and says, "Good. We'll see if all that time I spent teaching you hand to hand combat was worth my time."  
  
"Oh I assure you," smiles Storm. "It was."  
  
"Sounds like a challenge to me darling."  
  
At the other end of the woods:  
  
Guarding the flag for Cyclops and his team is Rogue and Gambit. "Gambit," asks Rogue, "why do you suppose that Cyclops left us to guard the flag."  
  
"Well, I don't know Cyke very well but it seems to me that he is a man of action."  
  
"Yeah, he never was one to sit on the sidelines," comments Rogue, "But neither am I."  
  
Suddenly Gambit catches the acrid smell of brimstone. "Don't worry chere. I think the action…" Gambit suddenly turns and tosses a card in the direction of the flag knocking Nightcrawler off of his feet, "has found us."  
  
Gambit smiles at Nightcrawler, "Don' be tryin' to steal from the thief. You always gonna get caught."  
  
"I have always wanted to test my blade against your bo staff," Nightcrawler challenges. "Now would be the ideal time."  
  
"You stay out of this chere," says Gambit to Rogue. "I'm gonna show em a thing or two."  
  
"Men," Rogue exhorts groaning loudly.  
  
New York City:  
  
The fabled Hellfire Club is hosting a gala event. Down in the rooms below some of the wealthiest and most powerful people in the world are enjoying an evening of fine cuisine and dancing. However, in the upper chambers, the elite inner circle is meeting.  
  
"So what you are saying is the X-Men's base of operations is a mansion in upstate New York."  
  
"That is correct Leland," Shaw responds. Fat fool I will enjoy eliminating you once you have served my purpose.  
  
"You alluded to a plan earlier Shaw. A plan to deal with our primary nemesis the X-Men. While you may be leader of are little group. We still have the right to know your plan," comments Pierce.  
  
Off all the members of the Hellfire Club Pierce is the most dangerous Shaw thinks. Except of course for you Emma.  
  
Thank you Shaw, the White Queen thinks back.  
  
Shush Emma, Shaw thinks. "Pierce I purpose we approach this like a business venture."  
  
"I see Shaw," Pierce replies. "Now that we know the source of their income, why not attack that source?"  
  
"But what will this do?" asks Leland.  
  
"Fool," snarls Pierce. "It's hard to find time to be a hero when you don't have a place to live or anything to eat. There have been 20 to 30 different mutants associated with the X-Men over the last several years. Currently, we have no idea as to their membership and resources. This will flush them out and get us the information we need."  
  
"Besides," Pierce turns to face Shaw, "the sentinels have proven to be very ineffective against the X-Men."  
  
"A minor setback I assure you," Shaw replies with a hint of anger in his voice. "When the time is right and the X-Men are weak, we will attack and we will win."  
  
Back on the grounds of Xavier's estate:  
  
Storm plants a solid kick into Wolverines' ribs.  
  
"Ouch," Wolverine snarls, "that one hurts."  
  
"You my friend are a liar," Storm laughs. "With your adamantium bones and healing factor I could hit you all day and not do a thing to you."  
  
"That doesn't mean that it don't hurt 'Roro," jokes Wolverine.  
  
"Logan," Storm begins while still sparring. "Why did you choose to join Cyclops' team? In the past you have always chosen to work with me."  
  
"Well, it's like this," Wolverine responds. "Someone needs to keep an eye on Cyke while he plays the big boss man. And I feel like I am the best qualified to do it."  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
Nightcrawler is imitating his favorite swashbuckler Errol Flynn while fighting Gambit. Rogue is watching and laughing at these two combatants as they ham it up. Sneaking up from the opposite direction is Forge. Just a few more feet, Forge thinks, and that flag is mine.  
  
At the other end of the woods:  
  
Cyclops and Jean Grey approach their destination.  
  
I see Colossus and Shadowcat, Jean thinks to Scott. Scott for some reason my telepathic powers have not been as powerful lately. I can mind talk with you and a few others I have a strong rapport with but that is all. Do you think what happened with the Shadow King has anything to do with it?  
  
I'm not sure Jean, Cyclops thinks back. We'll puzzle it over later. I'll provide the distraction. You go for the flag.  
  
Works for me Scott, Jean thinks back.  
  
Cyclops fires an optic blast at Colossus' feet to knock him off balance and then shoots him in the chest to knock him back.  
  
"You can blast me like that all day and it won't do you any good," Shadowcat challenges.  
  
"That is true," counters Cyclops, "but look behind you." Jean grabs the flag and raises it in the air.  
  
"Well," Shadowcat grumbles, "It looks like you won."  
  
"Not exactly see that," Jean points to a green flare hangin in the air, "it was shot up in the air just after I picked up the flag. I can only guess that one of your team captured our flag as well."  
  
"So it's a draw then. Let's gather everyone up and head back to the mansion," Cyclops orders.  
  
As the sun starts to set the X-Men gather round and chat with one another loudly as they make it back to the mansion proper. For a moment the cares and pain of the last few days are forgotten as they enjoy the companionship of their brothers in arms. Alas the moment is all too brief.  
  
Just as they step out of the woods they see a 7 foot tall man dressed in scarlet armor. Juggernaut sees the X-Men and points his finger and shouts, "You've killed my brother."  
  
Storm looks over at Cyclops and says, "Ok standard procedure we take off his helmet and then Jean will subdue him telepathically."  
  
"We're not going to be able to do that," replies Jean.  
  
"Why not?" asks Storm.  
  
"Somehow, the death of Xavier and the Shadow King has effected Jean's telepathic abilities," comments Cyclops.  
  
"Then my friend," replies Storm, "we are in a great deal of trouble."  
  
"Did you hear me x-wimps," yells the armored figure. "You've killed my brother! And the Juggernaut is here to make you pay!"  
  
Next Issue: Juggernaut vs. The X-Men need I say more. 


	3. You've killed my brother

X-MEN #3  
  
"You've Killed My Brother"  
  
Author's note: This particular story will have a few references to old Uncanny X-Men and Excalibur stories. If you have the issues take them out and read them again.  
  
Salem Center, New York:  
  
Just a few moments ago the X-Men were enjoying a rare moment of serenity. How quickly things can change.  
  
"You're gonna pay X-Men!" shouts Juggernaut. "This time you've gone too far!"  
  
Storm turns to Cyclops and says, "This is not good Cyclops. If Jean cannot subdue Juggernaut telepathically, then Cain literally is unstoppable."  
  
"I know Storm," Cyclops shouts. "Colossus, Rogue keep Cain busy for as long as you can!"  
  
Cyclops turns to the rest of the X-Men, "We need a plan and we need one fast!"  
  
The Law Firm of Claremont and Cockrum:  
  
Frederick Clark inheritance claim researcher was experiencing a rather typical day at the office. As a matter of fact it was becoming rather dull. Another obvious forgery, Clark thinks. I don't know who they were trying to fool with this one. I remember a time when the criminals were much more intelligent. What is this world coming to? Maybe it's time to retire.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of a telephone. "Hello, Yes this is Frederick Clark. No currently I have no assignments. Yes, I am aware of the death of Charles Xavier. Do you have any sort of proof? Would you like to set a meeting for tomorrow? Yes 3 o'clock will be fine."  
  
Salem Center, New York:  
  
Colossus punches Juggernaut back and smashes him through several stout oak trees. Juggernaut stands up and laughs, "Boy, if that's all you got, this fights going to go quicker than it did the last time."  
  
"We'll see," Colossus responds. "At least this time I won't have a hangover at the start of the fight."  
  
"I liked that bar," Juggernaut comments, "and you had to ruin it for me when you got all up in my face." Juggernaut turns and picks up one of the fallen trees and tosses at Colossus' head.  
  
Rogue flies in from the side and knocks the tree away an instant before contact. "Now, now boys. Didn't your momma teach you how to play nice?"  
  
"I ain't got nothin' against you Rogue," Juggernaut responds. "You weren't always a goody-two-shoe hypocrite. Why don't you run along before you get hurt?"  
  
Rogue turns around and hovers in the air briefly for a moment, "That's mighty kind of you," and then Rogue charges directly at him flying with fists first, "but I have a different idea." Rogue comes barreling down at Juggernaut at an incredible speed. She manages to knock Juggernaut off of his feet but she also lost momentum with the impact. Juggernaut manages to grab her by the arms. He holds her out at arms length while she tries to struggle her way out. Juggernaut is too strong for her.  
  
"She seems a little too feisty for me," Juggernaut grunts, "I'll think I'll give her back to you. Whaddya call this again? Oh yeah, a fastball special."  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
Cyclops turns to Storm, "Any point in trying to reason with him?"  
  
"None whatsoever?"  
  
"Any ideas for stopping him?" Cyclops asks.  
  
"As much as ah hate to say dis," Gambit comments, "we could jus' run away."  
  
"No we can't have him trashing the mansion," Cyclops comments, "or have him rampaging out of control."  
  
"I've got an idea," Shadowcat replies, "but it's pretty risky."  
  
"At this point, I'm game for anything," Cyclops responds.  
  
"Better move quick," growls Wolverine, "things don't look to well for Rogue and Colossus."  
  
The X-Men turn to see Rogue smashing into Colossus sending him and Rogue flying deep into the woods downing several trees.  
  
Juggernaut laughs, "Now that's a fastball that puts even Nolan Ryan to shame!"  
  
Cyclops fires an optic blast at Juggernaut. A blinding red flash fills the air as the other X-Men cover their eyes. Finally, the blast stops and the smoke clears. Juggernaut stands completely unphased.  
  
"Whatever your plan is darlin'," snarls Wolverine, "it had better work because we're running out of options."  
  
Millions of light years away:  
  
The imperial shuttle for the royal majestrix of the Shi'ar Empire speeds rapidly towards Earth. Lilandra tries once again to reach out with her thoughts to the man she loves. Charles, she thinks, can you hear me? If you can hear me Charles, I'm on my way to you. I desperately need your help. Why are you not answering me? What has happened to you?  
  
"Still no word from the Imperial Consort?" asks a guard in Lilandra's chambers.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," Lilandra sighs.  
  
Salem Center, New York:  
  
Shadowcat turns into her ghost form and stands in front of Juggernaut, "You know something Cain. Some people never learn."  
  
"Yeah well I'll teach you something," Juggernaut punches at Shadowcat and his fist passes through her.  
  
"You can't hurt me when I'm intangible," Shadowcat chides, "or did you forget the last time we tangled already."  
  
"I remember it all right," responds Juggernaut, "What was that clowns name? Oh yeah, Captain Britain. He must've hit me a dozen times and it didn't even phase me a bit. You should have seen the look on his face when I clobbered him. It was hysterical."  
  
"I know Cain," Shadowcat comments, "but we still beat you."  
  
"Only cause I didn't have my helmet on and the telepath of yours gave me a mental KO."  
  
"Have you ever lost your helmet in battle before?" asks Shadowcat.  
  
Juggernaut pauses for a moment while the other X-Men stop and look on. "Yeah it seems like every time I fight you x-twerps I loose my helmet. I mean the thing is supposed to be mystically sealed but I can think of at least… That's it isn't it. You're gonna take my helmet off and have Jeanie knock me out."  
  
"Cain," Cyclops comments, "Xavier adopted me. As weird as this may sound you are my uncle. Everybody here did everything they could to keep Xavier alive you've got to believe that."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Juggernaut turns to leave. "I was just angry. Angry that he died. You know I always hated Charles cause I thought dad liked him better than me. But that wasn't his fault. Charles was just a kid. Xavier always treated me with respect. He deserved better."  
  
"Hey Cain," Wolverine calls out. "How bout' we change into some civvies and go into town. There's this bar called Harry's down there. Why don't we have a couple of brews in memory of old Chuck?"  
  
"You know runt," laughs Juggernaut, "that's best offer I've had in a long time."  
  
Wolverine, Juggernaut and few others leave. Colossus turns to Shadowcat. "You were able to reason with Juggernaut?"  
  
"We knew that Jean couldn't take him out," Shadowcat whispers, "but thankfully he didn't know that."  
  
"Your luck amazes me, Katya." Colossus laughs.  
  
Pine Ridge Cemetery:  
  
Later that evening a solitary figure floats over the grave of Charles Xavier. "Well old friend. You did your best and in the end you achieved nothing. Secretly, I always hoped you were right. I always hoped that humans and mutants would be able to co-exist peacefully. But I remembered the lessons from evolution that you tried so desperately to ignore. Their time is over. Our time is now. Out of respect for you, I promise I will give your students every opportunity to turn away from your foolishness. Unfortunately, you and I both know they will not. You were always an idealist Charles and your students are no different."  
  
With that said the figure flies off into to the night.  
  
This concludes story cycle.  
  
Next Issue: What does Lilandra need with the X-Men? Read "Loyalties" to find out. 


End file.
